chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
In the Valley of the Shadows
Summary Dr. Choi and Dr. Charles have difficult decisions to make as a dying man tries to preserve his future life with a controversial scientific method. Dr. Marcel and April clash over how to handle a mysterious patient and Will questions Natalie's capabilities. Sharon assigns a nurse to shadow Maggie, much to her dismay. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Ian Harding as Phillip Davis * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Zachary T. Keller as Todd Shepard * Malkia Stampley as Mrs. Jones * Anne Thompson as Nicole Burke * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton Co-Stars * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Puja Mohindra as Doctor Heather Singh * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Olga Patchefsky * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Sarah Brooks as Paramedic Juliette * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * Kimberly Michelle Vaughn as Nurse Paula Wilcox * La'Shawn Hazelwood as Nurse La'Shawn * Jodi Kingsley as Madeline Gastern * Reginald Robinson Jr. as Darrell Jones * Mariah Bozeman as Keisha Jones * Mary Cross as Bea Shepard * TJ Karam as Allen Shepard * Dan Lin as Cryonics Tech Matthew Yang * Elena Marisa Flores as Officer Rosado * Ari Morgan as Owen Jeffrey Manning * Abigail Lea as Louisa Nash * Mari Marroquin as Orthopedics Nurse Abigail Flores Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0503a.jpg Cm0503b.jpg Cm0503c.jpg Cm0503d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes